Troubled heart
by kittygirl220
Summary: Things happen Remus goes to Hogwarts first year and guess who he meets.
1. Ch 1 father

Remus ran through the forest not sure where he was going but knowing the he had to get away from his father now. Now was one of those times when his father raged and when that happened nothing good ever came of it and Remus was helpless. The only way Remus could avoid hurt was to get away, because no matter how good he was his father would just hurt him. So without hesitation Remus had run to the safety of the forest behind the old manor.  
  
When Remus had been young his mother had died, trying to get to him. She had been driving a muggle car when she died in a car crash on the way to get Remus from a friend's home. Remus' father had taken to blaming the young innocent boy about the accident. The sad part was Remus believed him.  
  
Two years after his mother's death Remus had been bitten by a werewolf in the forest. His father then started calling Remus a monster. Yet the beating of Remus had not begun until a year before Remus started Hogwarts.  
  
Each time Remus didn't get away in time he tried to ignore the pain and avoid crying out in pain only sometime it made his father angrier. When that happened the blows became harder and swifter until Remus screamed out his heart or passed out on the floor.  
  
Remus didn't know why his father hated him so much, and he didn't really care much about why he did either. All Remus wanted was for his father to stop and see how much it hurt. Little Remus didn't want revenge or justice just for the beating to stop.  
  
As Remus got further from the house he slowed his pace sure his father wasn't going to come after him. That had only happened once before, when Remus had over cooked dinner one night. Since then Remus had paid close attention to the cooking food to be sure that mistake was never again to be made.  
  
Finally Remus was to tired to run any further when he sat down under an old graying pine tree. Their Remus felt safe and alone, like always he had been.  
  
Since his mother's death Remus had stay far away from other people rarely if ever talking. He almost never talked to anyone unless they talked to him, which they hardly did.  
  
TBC  
  
:::::::::  
  
Done! With the fist chapter anyways. ( want another one review. I will then be happy and will update briefly. If not I will update when I feel like it. 


	2. Ch 2 A tap on the shoulder

One month later Remus was finally on his way to Hogwarts for the very first time. In a way Remus was scared because he wasn't sure what house he'd be placed in. what if he was placed in any house and had to go back?  
  
As if a sudden chill had come by Remus shivered and decided not to think about what would happen when he got to Hogwarts. Besides Dumbledore had said he was sure Remus would do fine at Hogwarts even with the curse of being a werewolf.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a boy near his age whose black hair seemed messy yet done just right tapped Remus on the shoulder. The boy had on glasses adding something to his hazel eyes that seemed careless and free.  
  
"My name is James Black! And this is Sirius Potter!" the boy said with a hint of laughter breaking its way through. AS the first boy finished his sentence another boy walked up behind him.  
  
The second boy had dark brown hair that was cut slightly long just so that in fell into his eye. This boys eye were blue not soft or hard. A hint of deep pain resided in this boys eyes like a hole waiting to be fallen into.  
  
"Don't listen to James I'm the Black and he's the Potter any other way would doom the world" the second boy said with a joking voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you I guess. This is my first year at Hogwarts." Remus said hopelessly as he wasn't sure how to respond to the two other boys.  
  
"So are we. James freaked me out by telling me he was a Slytherin. But then he admitted he wasn't even sorted yet when he saw the horror on my face." Sirius said with a smile on his face. Maybe Remus didn't have to worry about things when he got back home, things could work out better if he tried to forget it while he was at school.  
  
"Yea but I'd kill myself if I was really put in Slytherin. I heard Malfoy's going be in there. Imagine sharing a room with that guy!" James made a disguted face to show how displeased he'd be if he were placed in Slytherin.  
  
"Bunch of arrogant pure bloods in Slytherin. Makes me sick to see so many together" Remus said trying to be part of the conversation. James smiled in agreement and then the boys were friends. And no one would separate them ever again.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are so awesome!  
  
Puppy: Okay I updated maybe it will work this time.  
  
Danielle: Thanks I will update all you want me to if you review. :)  
  
AffectedMangoO: I know you review but its not showing up on the screen sorry. I can't really anwser you review but oh well. :) 


End file.
